Red Skies
by Wolf Spirit of the Night
Summary: This is the story about Sonic and his friends, friends from the past, and even new friends! Dr.Eggman is back but this isn't just one of those stories where sonic and friends always win, this story is different. Here is where Eggman hikes up his skirt and WINS! Through His success, he sees the true power of the mobians, now craves to take over the world! Using the Mobians!
1. Chapter 1 Stranded and Lost

**_~Chapter 1~_**

_ Stranded and Lost_

Sonic woke up to the chirping of birds and the light shining over him from under a leaf of a fern. _ Where am I? _He wondered as he sat up and saw the jungle around him faintly. His eyes adjusted to the daylight and he stood up using his hand to push off his knee. He looked up and saw the sky trickle through the leaves on the trees. "Hello?" He asked loudly as he looked ahead of him now. "Hello!?" He called a bit louder after no answer. This seemed to make the birds fall quiet for a moment and some even take off into the skies, but after soon enough they had started their chirping song as he got to moving.

The blue hedgehog walked slowly weaving through the tree's and pushing low leaves out of his way to get through. "Is anyone out here!?" He called again as he started to walk faster. There was still no answer and all he could see around him was jungle. He began to wonder how he had got there in the first place. Realizing he was getting nowhere he started to run. He was slow at first as he was trying to gather his surroundings. Soon he sped up and was moving around trees and through brush and over logs quickly with ease. He zoomed past nothing but what he saw before, tall green trees, and the grass below him.

Sonic took a quick glimpse behind him when before he knew it there was water by his feet. He leaped back and saw he was standing on sand. He had come upon a small beach and a deep ocean. _humm... Am I on an island?_ He wondered as he made an X with his shoe and then took off following the beach side by the water. The whole time he saw nothing but water to his left and jungle to his right as he ran all the way around back to his X. He was on a island, a small one at that. He thought for a moment before dashing into the jungle and starting to run all over the place trying to find out if he was alone and stranded, or just confused.

_Maybe i'm still asleep..._ He wondered as he stopped and looked up again. He felt like he had gone everywhere on the small island, but he was not sure. He quickly ran up to a tree and jumped, bouncing back and forth off two of them to the top. He sat there for a moment looking around. _Is this it? ... No one is here? I'm alone on this small boring island?_ He could not stop asking himself questions he did not know the answer to. He could not remember anything past yesterday.

**_O O O_**

Tails sat there holding his cup, he looked down at it worried to death. He used his two hands to raise the cup to his mouth and take a drink. It tasted weird, something he had never drank before.

"Are you enjoying your coffee Tails?" Amy's voice came from nearby. She had just walked in from the other room with her own cup as she sat down taking a sip and scooting her chair in and placing her drink on the table.

_Coffee! That's what it is_. Tails thought as he looked down at the dark drink. He took another sip to be polite, but he didn't want to drink anymore so he placed his cup on the small wooden table along with Amy's.

Before he could answer about the coffee Amy asked another question. "Are you OK Tails? Something seems to be worrying you. Is Sonic OK!?" She asked shocked as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Thats what I came here to talk about..." Tails began looking away from Amy as he spoke. "You see, Sonic went to go confront yesterday... And... He has not come back yet." He said with worry and fear.

"OH NO! You mean MY Sonic is out there fighting Eggman and he has not returned!? OH where could he be!? Come on we need to go search right now!" Amy said and stood up and started to head to the door.

"No! Amy, We can't do that... Look I know you are worried like I am, but we can't just jump in and try to find him. I mean maybe he finished with Eggman and was helping out someone else. We need to go tell the others to keep them on alert so we know if he is OK sooner, or if we all need to go and find him." Tails said trying to explain his plan to her.

"But we need to find Sonic NOW!" Amy demanded.

"We can't Amy we can not get to stirred up over this. We need to stay patient and calm." Tails told her.

"... Alright, where do we go first?" Amy asked after a tiny bit of thought, sadness and a sigh in her voice.

"First we need to go and tell the others, we need to start with-"

"Cream and Marine! They will be a GREAT help! And they will actually help me LOOK!" Amy said and it was like she had forgotten completely that Tails was there. After she cut Tails off and finished her sentence she was out the door like that. There was no holding her back now.

Tails sighed, and watched her go before getting up out of his seat. "I was going to say... Silver." He said knowing it didn't matter now. He walked out the door and looked down the road just to see a flash of pink disappear into the crowd of mobians. She was heading in the direction of Cream and Marine like she said. Silver was the other way. _She can do what she wants, but I'm going to do it my way i'm not going to chase her down and try to stop her this time_. Tails thought and looked where Silver was.

The yellow, two tailed fox stepped down the concrete steps and started his way to Silver, trying to stay calm as he walked. He quickly went through the crowd, making his way. He was moving past everyone trying not to look at their faces. He walked for what seemed like a while as the sun beat down on him and the other mobians. He looked down trying to focus on where he was walking as he turned left down another street.

Tails took a Right next. Shortly he stumbled upon a dead end. The very last house was where Silver was. Tails took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked firmly as his tail's waved behind him. Soon a silver hedgehog came and opened it was a warm greeting of a smile.

"Hello Tails, how are you today?" Silver asked. It had been a while since they had seen one another, the last time is when Sonic needed help fighting . "Do you need my help again?" He added thinking of the good old times.

"Yes. But not the way you might think," Tails said and raised one hand behind his head and scratched it lightly. He lowered his arms and looked in Silver's eyes and began to speak again. "You see, yesterday Sonic had gone to see if was up to anything and stop him if he was. But Sonic had not returned yet. This got me concerned so I wanted to warn everyone to keep an eye out for him and help me make sure he is alright, and if worse comes to worse help me search for him." Tails told him.

Silver could see the worry in Tails eyes, also seeing sadness and fear for his friend. The silver hedgehog smiled at the two tailed fox. "I would be glad to help. Is there anything I need to help you with now?" Silver asked him.

"You could help me tell the others! Only you me and Amy know so far and I want to tell as many people as possible." Tails said smiling gaining more hope for Sonic.

"Well, where to first?" Silver asked stepping out with Tails and closing the door behind him as they walked onto the street.

"Well i was thinking it would be easier if we split up! That way we can get the word around faster?" Tails said.

"OK. Good idea. How about we meet back here after?" Silver asked. "I can get Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles." He added onto the plan.

"OK! I can go get Espio, Vector, and Charmy!" Tails said in agreement. It felt like a good plan to him, his tails began to move with excitement.

Silver nodded to Tails and they separated to gather their group. Tails started to spin his tails over and over until he took off into the sky. He glanced back, seeing Silver using his Telekinesis to go the other way. Looking back ahead he focused his sight on his destination, making sure nothing was blocking his way. Flying sped up his traveling time, and that made him wonder why he didn't do it before. He just ignored the thought and continued in his direction. He was glad the Espio's place was close by, even though it wasn't really Espio's place he just seemed to be there a lot.

Tails started to move down about to land on the street he expected Espio and his friends to be. He finally landed and made his tails stop spinning as he tried to look normal as he walked a few feet and turned down a dark alley. "Espio?" Tails called as he walked in. It was not as dark as he remembered, the sunlight was taking some of it up and lighting up the place a bit. Although the brick walls made the space a little small. At the end there was a fence, trash cans, a dumpster, and some wood boxes. He looked up at the sky, the building he was between were tall and the sky looked pretty clear.

"Espio? Are you here?" Tails asked again. He walked deeper into the alley and saw a shadow moving. He snapped his head in that direction and looked at it but it was gone before he could react any farther. Then he appeared like a shadow, out of nowhere on one of the boxes. His eyes opened and he stood tall now, making his horn have a shine on it and his eyes closed.

"Tails... We meet again." The purple chameleon spoke and opened his eyes looking directly at him. "How can I assist you?" Espio asked and he jumped down off the box and walked up to Tails with his arms crossed.

Tails looked at him, started to explain what was going on, about Sonic, and that he had told Amy and Silver already. When he was done with that he told Espio about his plan and that it was to soon to over react but that he just needed a few extra hands to help keep an eye out and possibly search later. The hole time the purple chameleon had closed his eyes and was nodding listening to every word.

"OK, I will help. Who are we going to tell now?" Espio asked.

"Where is Vector and Charmy? I came for all three of you." Tails said.

"Thats why i'm here. I'm waiting for them. We meet here and head to the hideout, so if you wait here they will come soon." Espio told him. "I know they will be in." He added quickly.

"Great!" Tails said. "But do I have to wait here or can I wait out there on the sidewalk?" he asked, hoping he didn't have to because he didn't like being back here that much. It gave him a weird feeling even though he knew everything was fine.

**_O O O_**

Silver at this point had already told Blaze and got her to help, and she followed him to the next location. Shadows place was right in front of the two, they stepped up and Blaze nodded to him as he knocked on the door. When the Red and black hedgehog answered the door. Silver tried to explain quickly but he forgot to tell Shadow why Tails was worried so he didn't seem to care.

Shadow tried to close the door but Silver reacted quickly and stuck his foot there to block the door. He ignored the throbbing pain and finished what he was saying and added about Sonic. When Silver finished he looked at Blaze really quick and back at Shadow who was thinking briefly.

"Well?" Silver asked him a few moments later of waiting.

"We need your help Shadow." Blaze added trying to help get him in.

There was another pause as Shadow looked away and past them at the other houses and the street. Then he looked back inside his house before opening his door. "Fine." Shadow sighed. "I'll help, it just seems odd that Sonic of all people would be gone for so long, never wins."

"Thats why we need you to help us." Silver said. "Tails sees to too, so do we, so we need everyone we can get to help us." Silver said.

Shadow stepped out and his fur was covered in sunlight now so it was easier to see who it was. After closing the door behind him he walked pass the two and on the empty sidewalk. Shadow lived far from the inner city, so there was not as many people walking the streets like their are in other places. "Well where are we going now?" He asked.

Silver and Blaze followed him out, and they looked at each other, Silver had forgotten to tell Blaze that they were going to get Knuckles next. "We need to go find Knuckles and then we are Meeting Tails, Espio, Vector, and Charmy back at my place. But I don't know where Knuckles it I was hoping one of you would." He told them both with hope one of them knew.t

"Yes, I know where he is, he is not that far from here if we move quickly." Shadow said.

"Ok, lets go." Silver said. He made himself float just off the ground to give him some speed, when Shadow started to run he was quickly behind levitating with a lot of speed next to Blaze who was running. The three ran, Silver and Blaze just behind Shadow to see where to go.

The black and red hedgehog seemed to be leading them away from the city, and the seemed right to be finding Knuckles since he is guarding the master emerald all the time. The ran out past the city and into the forest. It was a small nice forest with dirt paths and tree's spread out evenly. Animals scurrying everywhere, birds chirping, the nice fresh air, and the clear blue sky with the bright shining sun. Silver took a deep breath of it before he picked up his speed to keep up with Shadow and Blaze.

Even though they were moving quickly, He felt like it was taking longer then Shadow had said, it didn't feel like 'close' to him. He tried not to think about it, he knew that Shadow knows what he is doing. He looked around again at the beautiful scene before he followed Shadow into a new direction. After turning right and moving on a bit more, Shadow had come to a halting stop.

Quickly stopping his telekinesis, Silver landed right on his feet next to Blaze who had also stopped looking at Shadow with curiosity. "Whats wrong? Silver asked stepping forward to stand next to Shadow.

"It should be around here." Shadow said. He looked with squinted eyes ahead of where the group of three stood. The hedgehog walked forward, the other two following as he pushed away some brush and there it was. The master emerald. "Here! Knuckles will be here." Shadow said and looked up and saw a red shape moving.

Before either of them could react, The red shape grew as hit flew over to them and crashed down taking down Shadow with it as the figure growled "Why have you come here!? What is your reasoning!? Are you here to steal the maser emerald!?" It asked pointless questions as it looked down into Shadows eyes. After realising who it as he backed off and helped Shadow up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry you guys, it was hard to tell who it was from that far away." He apologized and explained himself.

"It's ok Knuckles, just next time see who it is before you attack." Shadow said keeping one eye closed when he got helped up. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Silver for him to explain the plan.

Silver sighed, and started to explain all over again.

"No! I'm not leaving the master emerald for this! If we are not fighting with him, he will be fine and there is no need for me to leave!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles we need you!" Silver said stepping forward and looking Knuckles in the eye's as his hands came down in motion to match his words.

"No, i'm not going to do it unless I KNOW he is in danger. The master emerald needs protection and I'm the only one here to do it." Knuckled said and turned crossing his arms and started to walk back.

"Well, come on guys, he isn't coming." Silver said sadly and turned around and started to walk back.

Knuckles stopped and sighed, "wait." He said. He thought quickly looking at his feet. He glanced but up at the emerald thinking hard as Silver looked back over his shoulder. "Fine, I'll come, but don't expect me to stick around to long. And if anything happens while i'm gone, i'm blaming you!" He said whipping around before he said 'i'm blaming you!'

He started to walk over to them, as Silver smiled and was fine with that. "Well ok everyone lets go!"

Silver took off levitating with Knuckles over head flying, as Shadow and Blaze ran next to him and he lead a little bit. He took in more of the fresh air as he turned back left to get back on track to where they were heading before, back to his place.

The moved straight and Silver signaled them to speed up, so the traveling would go faster. He looked up at the forest trees and the sky, and when you did you barely saw any leaves in the way of you sight. The skies though had started to get a little cloudy, and it looked like it was past noon judging by the suns placement.

Looking forward again the group moved. Before they knew it they were back into the city. Silver made a left, and then a quick right, to get back to his house since they no longer had to go to Shadows house. The group was right behind him the hole time and Silver felt amazing to be the leader of it. Soon they were coming up to his house and before he could react, he saw flashes of green, yellow, purple, and black and he had to move around them.

The two groups clashed together, almost crashing into each other at the meeting points at both their speeds. Tails and Silver went right up to one another and saw that they both had succeeded to get everyone along, even though Knuckles had his arms crossed and was worried about the master emerald only. "Great, everyone is here!" Tails said with a big smile. He was happy his friends were banded together again to help him and Sonic. "OK first we need to split up again and see if he came back yet! SIlver, Blaze, I need you to check the Chili Dog place." He told them and pointed.

"Next I need Shadow and knuckles to find Amy, she will be with Cream and Marine, we need to see if she has seen him and if not we need to bring them back here." Tails said and looked at them turning his body slightly. "I will go see if Sonic is home with Espio, and last but not least Vector and Charmy, you should check the path Sonic left on to go fight Eggman."

"Got it!" Silver said and looked at Blaze, the two quickly took off running and levitating in the Chili Dog Pace direction. Tails was glad Silver's house was so close to the center of town, making it the meeting point was a great idea. He watched as Vector and Charmy headed out, and Shadow and Knuckled passed also goting where they had to. Tails glanced back at Espio now and he nodded once to show he was ready.

Tails took off flying, Espio jumping and running behind him. He knew exactly how to get to Sonic's from here, so he made his way along side with Espio. He just hoped that Sonic was OK, and that Amy and her friends had not gotten into any trouble. He shook away thoughts and focused on where he was going after a quick look at Espio.

Espio looked back at him and smiled, the yellow fox smiled back and gave a nod as the speed was picked up. The two turned a corner and moved quick to get out of the way of the busy streets.

As they crowd grew they had to slow down a bit, but Sonic's was no longer far. This was going just how he wanted, and it would end how he wanted as long as his friend was safe. He landed on his feet and walked beside Espio as far away from the other Mobians as possible so they got by faster.

The nearest corner he turned followed by his search companion. The streets already seemed less busy as Tails began to speed walk, and when it was clear enough, it turned to a run, then a fly. He didn't know if Espio had been with him the hole time, and he didn't check, he saw Sonic's house door and he was going to get there. He knew Espio was right behind him anyway, he didn't really need to check.

Tails landed right in front of Sonic's door. _Please answer... Please be ok... Sonic PLEASE!_ Tails thought as he raised his arm and closed his hand and moved his wrist slowly to knock on the door loudly.


	2. Chapter 2 Search With no Results

**_~Chapter 2~_**

_Search with no result_

Silver walked up to the Chili dog place, where Sonic seemed to be a lot. He skimmed over all the mobians and didn't see a sign of Sonic. He tried to play it cool as he walked up to the stand at one of the open booths and leaned on it putting his elbows on the counter. The guy behind the counter was cleaning a glass, and when he saw Silver there and Blaze standing behind him, he placed the two items in his hands down and went over to them.

"How can i help you?" The man asked.

"I need to know, if you have seen a blue hedgehog around here? Goes by the name of Sonic." Silver said trying to act cool as if he was. Blaze gave him a glare and he saw it in the corner of his eyes and chose to ignore it.

"Sonic? What's it to you?" The man asked looking at Silver directly in the eye now.

"I just need to know if you have seen him, any time yesterday or today." Silver said.

"Ok, look, he is our friend and he went to fight again the other day and he has not come back yet and we just need to know if you have seen him ok?" Blaze said stepping forward and tried not to slam her hand on the counter but instead loudly placed them.

"Sonic... Yeah he was here yesterday. He even said something about a quick meal before he fought. You mean he is not back yet? Jeez I sure hope nothing happened to him." The Chili shop person said when Blaze stepped up, she looked quite stressed.

"Yeah you and me both." Blaze said and turned back around and started to walk. "Come on Silver this was a waste of time." She added.

"Wait!" Silver called out instantly dropping his cool act and turned fully to the counter and looked at the menu above the Chili shop person's head. "Before we go, can i have a chili dog?" He asked with a big smile. He was quite hungry, he had not eaten yet today. His stomach was rumbling and he was ready to make it shut up.

Blaze went straight back to him and whacked the back of his head. "You want to eat at a time like this!?" She said almost snapping.

The person behind the counter was trying to ignore Blaze, as he just nodded and went to make it.

"To be fair, Blaze, I have not eaten all day. Plus maybe it will help us to stick around and wait for a bit to see if he shows up." Silver said and rubbed the back of his head where she hit him. He used his other hand and held it over his stomach that was rumbling again.

"Fine, only because you have a good point..." Blaze said and narrowed her eyes.

The two sat down next to each other and waited, Blaze looking down the street both ways watching for Sonic. Silver on the other hand was there waiting for his chili dog to be ready.

After a short way there was no sign of anything, and Silver finally got his food. He ate slowly trying to waste time as Blaze started to pace back and forth. Glancing at the clock in the back of the kitchen, he saw that it said 4:35, and he really was starting to get truly worried for Sonic. He sighed, looking t his half ate gog, and his hunger left him.

Standing and throwing it away he smiled and looked at Blaze. "Come on Blaze no time to stand around! Now is the time to get to work!" He said and put the money on the counter and thanking the cook and dashing to Blaze's side.

"Really? I'M the one standing around?" Blaze asked knowing he was joking.

"Heh... Heh... WELL what are we waiting for! Come on! Let go back to the meeting place maybe one of them found him." Silver said and the twosome were off back to his place. _Sonic... I really do hope you are all right._ He thought as he went from running to levitating and speeding up to Blaze.

**_O O O_**

Vector walked with Charmy flying just above him. They had began the path on the way to . "I'm sure Sonic is fine! He has never gotten into trouble before! I mean... How bad could it be? He is probably deciding to take it slow for once." The crocodile said looking up at Charmy as he walked.

"I don't know Vector. Tails looked really worried, and Sonic has never been gone more then a day without telling anyone. Maybe he really is hurt or in danger." Charmy said flying a bit wobbly as he spoke. He swooped down in front of his team mate and came up onto his other side and landed and started to walk along with him.

"Oh no, please don't tell me YOU are getting paranoid too!" Vector said watching his friend the whole time.

"Vector, i'm not kidding! I'm not saying he IS i'm saying he COULD be. And like everyone else I just care and am worried. Now help me search or don't it's up to you." CHarmy said and started to walk faster to get ahead.

"He is fine I know it..."

Vector trudged on, letting Charmy lead as he started to call for Sonic. The crocodile didn't believe this was the best way to find him, but he joind to make their voice loud and strong.

Charmy at one point even leaped into the air and started to fly again. Crashing above three's and calling Sonic's name as loud as he could, with no luck or outcome. He continued to call until they had wandered far off and it seemed to quiet.

The small bee came back down, landed, then walked next t Vector again. "Is it just me or is it really quiet?" He asked.

"It is..." Vector said looking around. "Wouldn't we have run into 's base by now?"

"No we have not walked nearly far enough. But we should be coming by it soon. I saw the mountains up ahead when i was calling up there." Charmy said pointing up above the tree's. "It just seems quiet for a forest. No birds or other animals, no bugs. It seems like there is nothing here, or everything is hiding, but why?" He added his question in.

"Humm... It does seem that way. But I have seen some animals, just not heard them. They all seemed quite skittish and timid though." Vector explained what he saw here when Charmy was gone.

Charmy didn't say any more, just walked looking at the road ahead. He listened to the dirt under his feet when he walked, and he also started to hear the breeze blow a few things around, but that was it. The bee moved on trying not to think about it, they had walked farther now so he was hoping maybe Sonic was in hearing range now. "SOOOONNIIICCC!" He called loudly.

Suddenly as the call echoed, birds went crazy and started to panic, screeching and chirping loudly and most of them flying away. Charmy watched closely. _W__hy are you so scared? _He asked as if he were really talking to the birds.

Vector saw it too and they both looked at each other at the same time. They were going to have to be very careful from here on out. Whatever was scaring the birds and other animals must be been trouble. And they both sensed it near.

_Maybe what the animals fear is what happened to Sonic. _Vector thought starting to get worried himself. "Ok Charmy. We are going all the way to 's base to see what is going on exactly, but no matter what we see we CAN NOT jump in. Whatever we see we need to run back and tell the other's no hesitation." He said looking at his friend.

"Got it." The little bee nodded.

They both began to run, or in Charmy's case fly, and they made their way past the tree's and into a small long grassed meadow. It was a big size, and the clouds were coming in in the sky, what was clear before now had some clouds scattered across it. The tree line to the left and right of them faded away with the rest of the trees and the huge area opened up.

Seeing nothing but the mountains ahead, they tried to move top speed through the meadow not to be seen. Charmy's small wings got him tired faster, but he kept up his speed staying right behind Vector.

After passing the meadow the hills started and they slowed down a bit together their breath and came to a walk Charmy taking a break completely and landing with a stop. "C... Come on Charmy w-...w-we are... almost there." Vector panted as he walked back to Charmy.

Charmy stood hands on his knees regaining his breath and looking up t the crocodile and the mountains behind him. "Sorry just... give me a moment." He said and standing straight.

They both caught their breath and started again to the mountains. They were easy to climb and not the tall, so Vector climbed with ease as Charmy flew over head. When you got to the top it goes around creating a half circle and the slides down like a slope. That is where 's base is.

Making it to the hop first Charmy landed and walked on the bumpy cliff side. Walking to the far edge and he could not believe his eyes. "No! It's not here!" Charmy said in shock as he looked down. Black marks and a large hole took the place of where 's base once was.

"What? No way!" Vector thought Charmy was joking at first, but making it to the top and joining his friends side, he realised he was wrong. His eyes grew wide and his jaw opened slightly. "It was... NO!" Vector said feeling full panic. _Was Sonic tusk in there when moved his base!?_

"This... No! We need to go tell the others NOW!" Charmy said and took off.

Vector was right behind him, he was still shocked but he knew what was going on. He ran as fast as he could to get down the mountain, over the hlls, and back on track to the meeting spot.

**_O O O_**

"Would you listen to me!?" Knuckles snapped and giving Shadow the angry eye with a growl.

"There is nothing to listen to! Your wrong! They are not home they must have already left to try and find him themselves!" Shadow snapped back with anger as they both leaned in growling at one another.

"Well we need to look HERE first!"

This fight had been going on for quite a while, these two just could not agree. They continued to bark up an argument with each other. What they didn't know is that Amy, Marine, and Cram were sitting on the tall roof top above them this whole time giggling.

"I wonder when they are going to look up and see us here!" Amy said looking at her friends.

"I don't think they ever will. They have been going at it forever it seems." Marine said smiling and looking down at the two as they yelled again.

Cream was looking at the nearby people, they seemed to be avoiding the area completely. She was starting to fear the two being together. "Umm guys... I think we maybe should stop them... now..." She said softly and scooting back a little bit.

"Alright Cream." Amy said and stood up and helped Cream up. Marine got up with them and went to go get Big who was looking for Froggy on the other side of the roof. "HEY NUMBSKULLS!" Amy yelled down enraged with the both of them She pulled out her hammer as soon as the two looked up. She bent down and put one hand out waving her finger back and forth. "Don't be fighting over me! I belong to Sonic!" She said and jumped down slamming her hammer right between knuckles and Shadow.

"GGGHH! For your information WE WERE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!" Knuckles growled staying down on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"Why would I ever fight over YOU!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh don't lie you two! Just admit you wanted this!" Amy said with a smile standing tall and proud.

"We were looking for you because we wanted to know if you spotted Sonic." Knuckles growled trying to cool off.

Shadow went over and helped Knuckled up and the two forgave each other there. Cream had joined by Amy's side staying silent as Marine hopped down from a lower roof top and joined them, Big shortly behind and stood behind all three cocking his head to the side and smiling.

"Yeah yeah sure! But whatever, I will let you two settle that argument later. BUt to answer your question, I have searched-" Amy had began to speak but was cut off but a nudge from Marine with her elbow and an angry look. "We have searched all day all over the city, on foot, hopping roofs, I can't find him anywhere. I know he is missing but I have not had the time to check the forest yet. Is he still missing?" She finished with a question.

"Great." Shadow mumbled and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes he is still missing." Shadow said. "I would not be here otherwise." He mumbled under his breath after that.

"Is that all you came here for?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"No, now we need you to come with us. Tails has a great plan, And we need you for it." The red echidna said. "Now come on." He added and started to walk off.

"Hey you think I am just going to follow you!? We have our own plan you know." Amy said.

"Well its not a very GOOD plan if all your doing is running around town." Shadow began but stopped himself there. As much as he wanted to say it, he didn't want to hurt the pink hedgehog's feelings.

Amy sighed, "alright, you caught me I will come with you." Amy said. Come on girls and big!" She said and started to walk behind Knuckled as Shadow started to walk with him as well.

They just started to Walk back to Silver's place, they didn't want to run at the moment. They didn't know just how bad the situation was yet even though they did worry. The group stayed together as the mobian crowd thickened. Staying on track and together was easy when in a big group. They made all the same twist and turns to get back to the start of it all. Knuckled hoped that they were not the first ones back, or that someone found Sonic or know enough. He had to get back to the Master emerald. He hoped it and Sonic were all right.

All Amy could even think about was Sonic, she was hoping that if she was the brave hero and she saved him he would finally lover her back and they would live happily ever after. That's why she smiled, brewing up her own plan to be the one to save Sonic no matter what! What ever plan they came up with, she would have her own and take only the most important parts

The groups steps grew lighter as they made it ti the meeting point. They met Silver Tails and Espio there. They stopped and everyone shared about what was there, what they say.

"Sonic... Was not home." Tails said sadly looking at his feet. His worry was threw the roof now, it was getting late and Sonic was still not found, not anywhere in the city. He bet that when Vector and Charmy got back t would be bad news from them as well.

"Well, I guess its time to really get a plan... Find him..." Shadow said. "You guys were not worried for nothing..." He added and turned away from the group and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes, then crossing his arms.

"Oh no! Where could my sonic be!" Amy complained and was panicking on the inside, but she kept her plan in ind to keep her calm.

_I'm sorry Master Emerald. Right now this is more important. You will be safe. _Knuckles thought as he closed his eyes and looked down.

Tails wanted to cry, where was Sonic!? He stood there closing his fist tight along with his eyes repeating _you wont cry, _in his head. He looked up at Cream now who was hugging Marine both with sad and worried looks. He looked at the others, Big was was not the far calling for froggy. He saw Shadow and Knuckles, and Espio also. "Guys. Come on, we need to stay calm." He said not obeying his own thoughts. "M-maybe, Vector and Charmy found him."

"And what if they didn't?" Amy asked concerned that Tails was going to give up.

"Then we will think of a plan after we know for sure." Tails said. "But for now we just have to wait."

The group fell quiet, they all waited and stared down the road Vector and Charmy took when they left. Amy locked he hands together in hope. Tails was staring with closed fist and a strong face. MArine held Cream the hole time during the wait. Shadow and Knuckled looked at each other, before one sighed and they both looked back down the road.

They were all excited as soon as they saw the figures appear running to them in the distance. Although, Tails was worried even more now, because he was the only one who saw there were only two shapes coming at them. A small one flying and a large green one running. _NO! Sonic! _His mind screams as soon as he realised this.

Vector and Charmy ran panting as they met the group, the others worried. "Where is Sonic!? Did you see him!?" Amy said stepping forward.

"No... B-but... Egg..man's base... is gone!" Vector spit out trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"No!" Tails said and backed away. Staying silent as the rest of the group broke into panic. _Could Sonic be stuck with wherever he went? Will we have to search for him? _Questions raced through the yellow foxes head as he drowned out the others. _This can't happen! _He backed up even more trying to consume this.

"What are we going to do Tails!?" Someone finally said and everyone was now looking right at him.

The fox was there feeling embarrassed, he didn't know! All he could think of was find but where would he even relocate to? _This is impossible when they are staring at me! _He almost said out loud but he was able to maintain it in his mind.

Tails refused to say i don't know, but he could not think with all eyes on him. He looked around thinking hard, even closed his eyes. He was now still like stone as he thought.

"Well Tails?" Amy asked as he whole group started to move toward him.

"I... Don't know."

The fox had given into his mind, he could not get any type of plan besides look for Eggman, but who knows how long they would be gone? More then a day thats for sure. _But would they all be willing to leave that long?_ he wondered.

Amy gasped, and turned to the other jaw dropped shocked faces of the others.

The silents seemed to last a while, and then Knuckles came in. "Look we need a plain! I can't leave the master emerald forever. Now if there is no plan i'm going back." Knuckles and turned starting to walk off.

"If there is no plan i'm going to search on my own!" Amy said. "Come on girls." She signaled Marine and Cream to come on.

Silver and Blaze stood there looking at each other sadly next to shadow who was still there, but it seemed Espio, Vector, and Charmey were starting to leave. Silver took a look at blaze, they had been quiet during all this. It was time they shared.

Blaze smiled at him and was ready to help too. "Everyone wait!" She yelled. She waited for everyone to turn around and smiled smalley at Silver again and letting him take over the speaking.

"I have a plan." Silver said.

"HAHAHAHA yeah right!" Knuckled said and turned back around to walk again.

"Please! Everyone wait!" Silver said trying to regain their attention before they all walked away. "Can you please just listen before you count me out?" He asked. This seemed to get their attention. Amy turned with her group but didn't move otherwise. Knuckled sighed and came back along with Espio and his two friends.

"Thank you." Silver said.


	3. Chapter 3 Silver's Plan

**_~Chapter 3~_**

_Silver's Plan_

For once, this silver hedgehog had a plan. He felt smart as he stood tall. He knew the others might think it was stupid, but maybe this once it truly would be a good plan. "OK, we are going to need more people before this plan can put into motion." He said looking around at all of his friends. "We are going to be a great team, once we have the others. We ARE going to find where is, and we are going to get inside secretly. And we will find Sonic with in all of it. But first we need Rouge, we need Bean, Mighty, Ray, Bark. They will all be of help." Silver said.

"How... Exactly?" Tails asked. He stepped forward, he was expecting a great plan to spill from Silver.

"Well they are some of the strongest people on this planet. Maybe if we have them with us when we find 's base, they can make a distraction at the front, while Rouge uses her spy tool thingys to get us in at the top. Only a few people will sneak in because we need a lot of fighters to keep his robots occupied, but whoever does sneak in with rouge will confront and find out where Sonic is!" Silver said.

"Thats actually a really good plan! Why didn't I think of that." Tails said and pulled out a gadget and started to punch in some letters trying to locate at his old friends.

"Yeah go Silver!" Blaze cheered.

Everyone was back surrounding him, Amy, Marine, Cream, and Big had come back and were happy with the plan. Knuckled smirked and nodded in agreement with it. Even Shadow seemed to agree. Tails and Blaze loved the idea, Espio, Vector where there ready to pull out the plan while Charmy flew around with delight.

"OK! Everyone please be quiet for a moment!" Tals called for a moment. One of his tails flicked behind him as everyone fell silent. He punched in some stuff into his machine again and started to walk around the group, peeking up at the sky to get the time estimate before looking back at the screen. "Well... They seem pretty scattered." He finally said. "By the time we prepare it might be to late to start to head out..." He added quickly.

"Ok everyone! go home and pack up and meet up at the front gate at 5:00! pack for a few day, we might be gone for a long time." The yellow fox said with a smile.

Everyone began to celebrate again ready for the plan to unfold. They chatted for a bit before splitting up one by one to go home and pack a bag. The only one left was Tails, he was still there standing after everyone left. He had flew onto the nearest roof and was looking at the sun as it had started it's setting motion.

The fox watched close at the sun as he leaned back popping himself on his hands with a sigh, letting his feet hang off the edge. _Sonic... wherever you are... Please be ok. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I don't know what anyone would do without you. So please be OK. _He thought as he watched the sun.

The colors looked amazing, the sky was orange and yelled with the perfect amount of clouds that took in some of the light so even they looked amazing. The edge of the sun had hit the tree line and it seemed like it was moving fast. Is slowly sunk under the tree's peacefully, the sky became dark and the stars became bright. Tails now glanced at the moon, it was just coming back from being a moonless night, so there was not much of it making the stars instantly more noticeable then most nights.

The fox took off now knowing he had to get home, but he did not find himself going home. Instead his flying tails took him in a different direction. He found himself landed in front of Sonic's house. He gulped and looked at the door, his legs instantly began to shake but his heart was filled with hope as it pounded and made his brain think the worst. Taking control back over himself he dashed to the door and knocked loud and quick, and waited.

He waited, and waited. Then knocked again. Nothing. He waited even a little longer the street lights behind him made it seem where he was facing so dark, but he pushed it all away and knocked one more time for one last check. He waited his longest on this one, clenching his fist when he still got nothing. He didn't even know how he got there, but he just ran. He ignored feeling and whoever might be left on the streets as he ran back to his own house.

When he got their his tears started to roll down his cheeks, it had been two days of him missing, tomorrow three, he was really started to get worried. He pulled open the door and ran in and closed it hard behind him, flicking on the lights and grabbing a back pack. He began to place countless items in there, machines, supplies, emergency items, and things like that. Even grabbed some food and placed it inside the bag.

After he finished he closed his bag, that was chucked full, and placed it on a small table. He took a pillow and wrapped it up in a blanket and tied it in some string and tied it to the top of the bag. Tails then laid the bag down and grabbed an extra one just in case, even putting some more supplies in there just in case. Putting the bags side by side and then wondering to his couch and plopped down with a sigh. Now tired and ready for tomorrow, he wiped his eyes one more time and closed his eyes embracing sleep.

**_O O O_**

That next morning Tails wa wearing one of his bags on his back, carrying the other in his hands as he walked a bit uneasy. Pressing on anyway he turned the last corner and saw a small group of friends that had gathered and were talking. He smiled and walked up to them as they all stared to greet him. Silver had come next almost right behind him with blaze, and so they walked up together to the others. The three walked up meeting Espio, Charmy, Vector, Shadow and Amy and the rest must have been still on their way.

"Hey Tails! Hey Silver, Blaze!" Amy greeted them first waving. Shadow just tipped his head down like a nod as Espio had simply just raised his hand, but Charmy and Vector were to distracted talking at the moment.

"Hey guys!" Tails called waving and looked over at Silver and Blaze with a smile.

Once Tails had got to the group, with Silver and Blaze, it did not take long for the remaining people to show up. Everything was coming together. The yellow fox had even checked Sonic's house that morning with no prevail so it really was time to do some serious searching. "Ok, so no one has seen Sonic still?" He still had to ask just in case, even though he saw everyone with bags stuffed full with items for a long trip.

Everyone broke out saying no or simply shaking their head, this made the two tailed fox sigh. Tailed was super worried.

"Well where are we going first?" Someone's voice asked but Tails had not paid full attention to who it was.

"I think we should let Silver pick. I mean this is his idea, so he should choose the path all the way through." Tails said and looked at the map device in his hand that had some set locations for the friends they needed for finding . Out of force of habit he almost started to think of his own plan, but all the calls of approval around him made him realize it was not his job this time.

Silver smiled proud as he accepted the tool and looked at his friends. "I think we all need to split up to make traveling easier." the hedgehog began. He didn't wait for approval like before, he quickly just moved on. "That way we can find everyone faster and get to finding faster." He explained and looked down at the mapping device and saw the locations.

He saw where Rouge lived, in a close by town not to far, but far enough from the other locations for a split up. He looked at Might, Bean, Ray, and Bark's locations and tried to quickly think over in his head on groups to send that would be even. "So, the groups, Shadow goes with Knuckles to get Rouge, Amy has Cream to get Ray with, I go with Blaze and Marine for Mighty, Espio with Tails to get Bean and Vector with Charmy for Bark. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah." Shadow began with a cough as he stepped forward. "Just one... small thing."

"Yes?" Silver glanced at the red and black hedgehog in the corner of his eye, turning his head only slightly.

"Where THE HELL ARE WE GOING!?" Shadow asked a bit loudly. He was mostly just upset about who his partner was. Knuckles was not too happy either as soon as he heard him and shadows name together he had rolled his eyes.

"I was getting there..." Silver said and sighed lightly as he looked at the screen and started to give directions for everyone since it seemed that Tails only had one device like this. "Ok... NOW does everyone got it.

Instantly yes was called from a few while other nodded or grumbled. Silver was proud of his work, and he was happy everyone seemed to be liking his plan for once and smiled to himself as he gave the device back to tails for him to put back into his bag.

After the yellow fox fiddled with is and opened his bag, he placed the his locater inside it, zipped it up and put it back on his back. Looking around at his friends he smiled also like most of them were. They all were already aware that this would take a few days, but they were willing for the journey to to find Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Endless Days

**_~Chapter 4~_**

_The Start of Endless Days_

Tails walked along in the forest, Espio close behind, it had been a hour since the group had split to find who they were looking for. Bean was his target, and he was a bit farther then the others targets were, but neither of them cared.

As they pushed on, Tails had moved a branch out of his face, then stood aside and let Espio walk ahead before he let go. He looked around and realised how quiet it was, but he just thought maybe it was still too early in the morning, even though the sun had rose and was beginning it's voyage to the highest point of the day, 12 o'clock.

Ahead of Tails Espio now walked breathing slow and deep, walking with less curiosity of what was going on around him and was focused on the road in front of him. He wondered how far it was now, but he knew there was no point in asking. Before long the forest noise finally set in, and Espio closed his eye trying to drown it out.

Tails remembered how Vector and Charmy had said the 's base was gone, he now began to think that he had destroyed it to get rid of any trace and move to a new location, so the animals needed some time to settle and feel safe again.

"Espio. When do you want to take a break?" Tails asked walking a bit faster to join the purple chameleons side.

"Hmm... How much farther is it?" Espio asked looking at the Fox as he appeared.

"Umm..." looking at his feet, Tails thought for a split second trying to remember exactly where they were supposed to go without the map. He had given one to everyone and circled where they were suppose to go without it.

"Well?"

"Sorry!" Quickly he reached back, pulling out the map he had. He unrolled it, looking at the large area it covered. He studied it again like before, seeing where the town was and where they needed to be. He noticed that there was a stream that had to be close. "Here, by that stream?"

Espio looked at the map where his partner pointed when the map was moved closer to him. "Yeah. Fine with me." He said and looked back where he was going feeling a slight breeze blow on him.

Also feeling the breeze also, quickly Tails had tightened his grip on the map so he didn't lose it. After it died down he nodded and smiled smally, rolling the map and placing it back in the bag safely.

The two walked on together, jumping over a fallen log in a short time. The tree's had thickened and and it began to get harder to see the sky. They continued on hearing the noises that Espio was drowning out again, but Tails was loving the noise, sight, and smells even.

Tails began to think this was going to be the start of a fun adventure, minus the reason that they even had to be out searching in the first place. He walked with Espio side by side still before he had ran ahead a bit and jumped onto a big rock and looked around. It was a bit easier to see from up there. He got an idea when he saw a hanging branch.

Espio had walked up to the rock and looked up at Tails, "what are you doing?" He had asked.

"Come up here Espio I think we can travel faster if I fly above the trees and you travel underneath me hopping tree branches." Tails said looking at his friend.

"Are you crazy? Because that just might work..." Espio said after a moment and climbed on the rock with Tails.

"Heh heh! See?" Tails said smiling.

Espio now saw what he meant, the trees were thick here putting the branches close together making it easy for someone like him to branch hop. "OK. Then lets do it." He said and leaped onto the first branch.

Tails watched him take off blinking with a bit of surprise. He laughed it off and with the spin of his tails took off and started to fly over head following the noise of Espio when he was moving tree to tree.

The time did seem to be going slower as the team seemed to make a more speedy progress. The sky was easier to see to get a better judgment of time making the trip only better. Few clouds were scattered across the sky, the sun shining bright, as the team moved on.

Espio loved the new way they were starting to travel, he swiftly moved along tree to tree constantly checking to see and make sure Tails was still above him. He wasn't even getting a bit tired. Glancing at his feet, looking below to make sure they were not missing anything important.

Seeing a opening in the trees, Tails began to lower himself closer to the ground. He was getting a bit tired and having two bags only made things worse. But he was happy to hear the trickling of a river. He didn't know that Espio was not paying attention, so he landed right by the river bank on the other side waiting for him.

The purple chameleon crashed through the trees. A flush of panic wiped over him as he started to fall.

Tails saw his friend begin to plummet to the river and he quickly took off his second bag. Lunging forward just enough, reaching out his hands and grabbing Espio's. Just in time to, Espio was hanging into the river looking up at Tails.

"Thanks." Espio said as his partner pulled him up onto the land. He bag was a bit wet, but he didn't care as he took it off his back and placed it next to Tails. "Well I guess this is where we take a break then?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes. We have gone far. This is a very nice resting spot." Tails said.

"Mmm... Ok." Espio said and looked around. He spotted a nice rock to sit on so he wondered to it without thinking of anything else.

Tails heard a noise emerge, like a groan. He looked down at his belly and realized how hungry he had gotten. "I think its about time we ate." He said after checking the suns placement in the sky, and it did seem to be about noon.

"Not hungry, but you can eat if you want." The chameleon had climbed onto the rock, and placed himself to sit comfortably. Hearing his friends quit OK as he leaned back a bit and closed his eyes.

Tails opened one of his bags and shuffled around inside of it looking for a sandwich he had packed. When he found it, he took it out, closed his bag, and realised how small Espio's bag was, when he had two full bags. He decided not to question as he sat down and crossed his legs and started to eat silently.

**_O O O_**

_Ugh! Why did Silver pair me with him... _Knuckles thoughts just kept going the same. Him and Shadow had just argues again, and they had just split up from their friends a little over a hour ago. He knew his efforts were meaningless right now so he just pulled out the map.

"Ahem. Well?" Shadow asked walking slightly behind Knuckles.

"Well since the last time I looked, about five minutes ago, we are no closer. Now we can pick up the paste or argue again. Its up to you." Knuckles said trying not to growl or snap as he kept his eye on the map.

"Humf!" Was all Shadow uttered as he started to walk faster, passing the map holder and walking ahead.

Knuckles put away the map. He didn't mean for this to turn into a challenge, but he sped up also had sped up, passing Shadow.

The two both began to walk faster then the other, passing, and then being passed over and over. This went on until they had started to run side by side growling at each other. Soon shadow sped past, running top speed for him, and Knuckles took off into the air gliding just under the tree line.

On the bright side them doing this did quicken their pace like Knuckles intended. But they had begun to ignore all of their surroundings. Shadow tripped over a rock and thought that Knuckles did something to make him fall.

"This means war..." He mumbled picking himself up and ignored the dirt on him as he sped up. He was right under Knuckles when he pulled on his leg and made him plop on the ground as he sped off.

"Ugggh! Why I atta!" Knuckles began with a growl but stopped. He was up like that, taking off again. When he finally had got back up to Shadow, he tried to pass him. But again it was so close they slightly kept passing one another.

"Get off!" Shadow yelled and pushed Knuckles aside.

Knuckles didn't fall out of the air this time, he just rolled and was able to catch himself in time. He was not able to get back up to Shadow now. He tried but he was getting a bit tired. He continued to try hard but he couldn't get up.

Shadow made a smart remark, making Knuckles infuriated. He sped up and was gliding behind Shadow again before he knew it. But suddenly there was an opening in the tree's and there was a river. Shadow had fallen in due to his carelessness not to watch his step.

"HELP!" Shadow called as he started to struggle to stay above water.

Knuckles froze where he was watching his friends arms struggle in the air, his head popping up and down calling for him. He shook it off, and forgot everything they fought about. He reacted quickly and glided down closer to the river and grabbed Shadow and pulled up and landed on the other side of the bank. They both were panting a bit but Shadow was able to utter a thank you.

"I think this would be a good place for a break." Knuckles said gaining some of his breath back as he took off his bag.

Shadow nodded and placed his bag next to Knuckles on the ground. "L-lets agree... Not to fight from here on." the black and red hedgehog said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah... Hey..." The red echidna standing next to him looked down at Shadow and waited for him to look back. "I'm sorry."

Shadow didn't answer, just said don't worry about it and looked away. He was unable to admit that he was a bit sorry himself.

**_O O O_**

"Hey Cream don't be so scared! Its just a silly old forest!" Amy said.

"I-I know but its so... dark.. and scary..." Cream said with a crack in her voice at the end of her sentence.

"Don't worry Cream i'm here to protect you! I mean we have only been gone from our friends for about two hours! What's the worst that could happen?" Amy asked as she walked with confidence and fixed the bag on her back.

"I-I-I guess your right." Cream said, but she could not help but move closer to Amy as they both walked.

"Hey Cream, lets check the map!" Amy said after they walked a bit farther.

"OK." The little bunny reached back and pulled out the map. The pink Hedgehog next to her helped her unroll it and they looked.

"Ah see? all it is is we are in one of the thickest parts of the forest at the moment. That's why it seems so dark! But it shouldn't be even noon yet. We will be there before you know it!" Amy said taking the map from her friend quickly. She looked over it a bit more and closed it up and handed it back to her partner.

Cream took back the rolled up paper and held it looking at it in her hands. She shook her head and put it back into her bag. "Its just so scary..." She said quietly. "Mmm... Amy do I have to do this?" Cream asked softly.

"Yes! This is for Sonic! Don't you see he needs our help? Don't you see he needs ME?" Amy said as she stopped walking for a split second. She spoke with a loud voice that sounded a bit angry at her friend.

"Oh... OK I-i-i'm sorry Amy." Cream said and started to follow close to Amy again when she walked. Staring at her feet Cream tried to shake everything off in her head. She tried not to think about it.

"When will the forest clear up?" She asked.

"Soon Cream soon... And hey I'm sorry."

"Its alright!" Cream said with a bit more of a cheer in her voice.

They walked farther on, Cream had calmed down a bit, Amy had gained more confidence on finding Sonic, and the trees even began to lighten up so they could see the sky. Cream looked up and smiled as the path lightened up, and she could finally see more of what was around her. She noticed Amy had started to walk faster, leaving her side. She ran a bit to catch up, deciding not to question her at the moment. "When are we going to take a break?" She asked.

"Get out the map." Amy told her.

Cream quickly pulled out the map, but as soon as she unrolled it, the wind started to blow. "NO!" She yelled as the paper slipped from her hands. She quickly tried to fly after it with a spin of her ears but when she went to take off she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Oh no! Cream what did you DO!?" Amy yelled and ran past her fallen friend and tried to leap and snatch the paper out of the sky. Missing she fell and landed hard on the floor and rolled a bit.

They both looked up at the last second to see the map flying off past the trees and into the air somewhere.

"A-Amy i'm so sorry!" Cream said getting up and dusted herself off ignoring the pain and bleeding scratches.

"Don't say anything Cream! We are now LOST because YOU lost the map!" Amy said getting up and storming off. She didn't know either of them was bleeding, she just adjusted her backpack and started to walk.

"Amy! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Cream said running after her tears swelling into her eyes. "W-we can turn around and go home."

"NO! It's too late for that! We can't just give up! We will let the others down and especially Sonic! They might get worried about us. We need to keep going. Now don't say anything else." Amy said. She needed her time to cool off.

Cream walked slowly behind her partner who walked fast ahead. The bunny just kept her distance for a while, a few tears falling down her face. She felt the blood trickle down her legs as she wiped her face. She didn't make any noise while she cried, she just pushed on following her pink friend.

Amy walked and soon she heard a noise and ran up, seeing the trees open to a small grassy area with a stream. She sighed feeling bad for her actions and placed her bag leaning against a tree and went over sitting right by the stream.

Soon Cream had come and placed her bag in the same place, pulling out her first aid kit and going to sit by Amy. She put the kit between her and Amy and sat on the open side. She took off her shoes and socks and put her feet into the water.

"I'm sorry Cream..."

The little bunny looked up at her friend and blinked. "Its ok." She said and looked down at her knee and started to dip her hands into the water, and bring it up to wash off her wounds. She reached to open the first aid kit, but figured out it was already open. She looked over and saw that Amy was starting to take care of her wounds for her. "Thanks." She smiled and leaned back, holding herself up with her hands.

"No problem. Now let me see your face, and arms." Amy said finish the job by putting a bandaid over the scratches.

Cream obaid, turning her head to her pink friend and holding out her arms.

After Amy finished she started on herself as Cream sat there looking at the sky. She realized how nice it looked, but she ignored it and felt another breeze roll past. "I'm hungry." She said looking at Amy when she heard the click of her kit.

"Alright, we can rest here go get the bags." Amy said.

Cream leaped up, grabbing her kit and running over to the bags to find that Animals had crawled inside and were taking out all of the stuff from it. "NO!" She gasped. "SHEW!" She yelled and ran closer, she watched as they ran off with most of the food and other items fro her bag. "NOO!" She yelled after them trying to chase them.

"What is is!?" Amy said snapping her head around.

Cream sighed and realized it might not have happened if she didn't leave her bag open. She slowly went to her knees and looked at her stuff scattered on the ground. She began to pick up what was left and place it back in her bag. After closing it as was glad Amy's was left untouched as she took both the bags over to Amy.

"Oh cream its ok... What's left?" Amy asked. "You know... It doesn't matter! We can share whatever is missing."

Cream tried to smile, but she couldn't help but feel like a screw up. Shaking it off she did smile and nod. "Thank you." She said as she looked to see Amy go to get food from her bag for the both of them.

Amy pulled out two sandwiches, and a bottle of water that was locked up tight. She gave one to Cream and put the water in the middle, and they both sat and ate by the stream.

**_O O O_**

Silver took a deep breath of his surroundings. He yawned and adjusted the bag on his back. "Alright! Blaze, Marine, when do you want to stop?" He asked looking back at them and turned to walk backwards.

Blaze looked at the map with one of her best friends Marine. They pointed out some good locations and were smiling and nodding back and forth. "Well, there is a stream ahead. It curves where we will be arriving at it, but if we follow along side it for a while, then cross it we should come along a nice meadow to have lunch."

"Sounds good to me!" Silver smiled.

"Now... You might want to watch where you are going." Marine said.

"Huh?" Silver said and whipped around. As soon as he did he ran right into a hanging branch. He heard his friends laugh at him as he stepped aside and held the branch back for them.

"hehehehe! Thanks Silver." Blaze said trying to stop laughing as her and Marine walked past the branch and put the map away.

Silver quickly followed behind shaking off the laughs as he just smiled and laughed at it himself.

"This is like an adventure! I think this is going to be so fun!" Marine said with a happy skip.

"Yeah, just like old times." Blaze agreed.

"It will be fun but we need to keep in mind that we are here to help Sonic." Silver reminded them.

"Don't be such a buzz kill." Blaze said, she happened to be closest to Silver so she took her elbow and nudged his arm with it.

"Am not!" Silver said playfully.

"Are to!" Marine joked joining in.

After they all laughed, they fell quiet silent as they walked on. They walked side, by side, by side, on the small dirt path surrounded by trees that darkened the lace a bit. The sun continued to shine through. The air smelt great and the animals began to make the sweet little forest noises around them, and the group could all feel the slight breeze that passed.

Silver saw a log ahead and ran over and jumped over and looked back at the other two as they climbed up and slid down back to his side. Blaze in the middle, Silver to the left, and Marine to the right. How it was before again. They walked quiet fast together, not caring why it was so silent, they were just loving the forest.

"I know what could make this trip go faster!" Marine said.

"Humm?" Blaze glanced at her friend.

"We could plaaay... Err... I spy?" She asked.

"Aww that's so boring!"

"Well that's a start." Silver hopped in.

"Hmm I guess but we should not put our guard down too much." Blaze said looking at the path ahead.

"I know, but we might as well do something to pass the time." Marine said smiling at her silly idea.

"Yeah it sounds fun." Silver agreed.

"Ok. Umm... I spy something..." Blaze began the game her eyes darting around to see what she could find that was not too obvious. As she walked she quickly spotted a raccoon. "Something small and furry." She quickly finished her sentence.

Silver looked around moving his head slowly to see. He could not find what Blaze was talking about. He heard a woodpecker but they had feathers, He saw moss on tree roots but that's not furry.

"Raccoon!" Marine had called before him. After Blaze nodded she took her turn. "I spy... something that... Is yellow."

"The sun." Blaze said, sure she was right.

"Nope!" Marine said with a smile.

_Yellow? _Silver asked in his brain as he looked around quickly. He was confused on what could be yellow, beside the sun. He looked deep and far into the forest, and then behind him, both sides of him. He was lost and didn't understand what Marine had found.

"OH! This scarf!" Blaze said and ran ahead and leaped, snatching something from a tree.

"That's it!" Marine giggled.

Blaze waited for the other two to catch up before she took back for her turn. "I spy something...-" She began but was cut off.

"River!" Silver interrupted.

"Er no." Blaze said.

"NO! River! Don't you hear it?" Silver asked being the first to be able to.

Soon all three had heard, and realized it. With a smile and excitement running through them, they all looked at each other and got the same idea. They should race. All three were off like that, Blaze taking the lead with her speed skills, Silver was next levitating quickly and close behind, and taking up the back was Marine.

Marine sped up to be close behind the both of them, even trying to pass Silver now and again but Silver was able to stay ahead of her. Blaze was far off in he lead, she had already made it to the river and leaped over to the other side.

By the time Silver made it over, Blaze was following the edge of the river and up to the meadow, and Marine began to jump on some stones she found to get over. Silver followed the river as it curved, he hovered along side it, not even seeing Blaze anymore. The trees started to clear up, and the river made a sharp turn the other way, but he kept moving forward.

Seeing the meadow a head he sped up a little bit and even saw a glimpse of Blaze's figure in the distance. Suddenly, Marine was running past him, slowly passing. He was so surprised, he just watched her pass him. Then when he realized he pushed out top speed.

After they bother crashed over a log, Baze was laughing. "Well it seems this is a tie!" She said when she gained herself back.

They all sat down in a circle and began to pull out their lunch, ready to eat and relax for a while.


End file.
